


Mocha

by SunderedSunlight (InfernalMachette)



Series: The Symbiote Diaries [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/SunderedSunlight
Summary: Sometimes it's nice to take your boyfriend out on a date, sharing the same body doesn't change that it just changes how you execute it and Eddie's cracked the code





	Mocha

The cafe smelt like coffee. Initially at least it did, but as Eddie and Venom stayed in line they picked up other smells. Cinnamon something that always brought up memories of christmas for Eddie, milk foam creamy and sweet. Something oaky and warm likely the sunbaked window sills. A floral spring breeze floating in as other customers walked into the shop. Chocolate. Venom perked up at the smell of chocolate and trilled in Eddies ear  
**“EDDIE, CHOCOLATE EDDIE YOU MUST GET US CHOCOLATE.”** Eddie laughed softly in response sending a soft wave of affection in Venoms direction and squeezing the glove of goo between his fingers.  
“That’s the point, love. But patience, I need some caffeine, too. I wanted to show you something.” Venom hummed curiously in response continuing to observe the shop through Eddies senses. They didn’t quite understand, this was new for them but he trusted Eddie, he had said it was a date and dates were always wonderful with his Eddie. In the meantime while they waited in line they people watched mumbling observations to Eddie.  
**”LOOK EDDIE THAT MAN THINKS THAT HE IS HANDSOME BUT HE HAS SPINACH IN HIS TEETH AND HE HASN’T CLEANED HIS HAIR.”** Eddie huffed and twisted his mouth  
“Now, love, what have we learnt about not criticising people when they’re not doing anything especially obnoxious?” He chided, they had been working on Venom being less rude constantly. Eddie had some said mumbo jumbo about it being a defense mechanism V used to feel less insecure around people who would think him a monster.  


**”HE IS BEING RUDE TO THAT WOMAN HE SEEMS TO BE HERE WITH. IGNORING HER FOR HIS PHONE. HE IS UGLY EDDIE.”** they hissed in response, and Eddie snorted nodding slightly  
“Ok I’ll give you that, in that case his pants fit him like shit, his ass looks like a pancake, tightness compresses bud skinny jeans don’t work on cases that desperate.” Venom chortled and sent a small nudge of adoration his boyfriends way  
**”HIS ASS IS PATHETICALLY FLAT, NOTHING COMPARED TO YOUR THICC PEACH LOVE.”** The response made him puff up, Eddie blushed and giggled almost childishly. The earphones they had taken to wearing constantly had been a godsend, Eddie looked like he was simply on a call as he held the dead mic to his mouth.  
“Where’d you learn that, huh bub? You been going through messaging boards again at night?”  
**”EDUCATIONAL EDDIE. I WISH TO KNOW EVERY WAY TO REFER TO THAT ASS THAT WONT STOP. YOUR BOOTY IS MARVELOUS LOVE.”** A cheeky squeeze under Eddie’s sweatpants proving their point.  
“Hey now none of that, when we get home love. I need to order now anyway.” A eyeroll and a nudge of annoyance. Venom knew when to stop pestering nowadays, and he remained in good cheer knowing it was just for now. Once they had ordered and paid Eddie went and sat down at a table by the window at the front of the shop and just looked outside, it was a beautiful day. Sunlight streamed in the window warming his face as they watched people walking their dogs down the street. This was what Eddie had always dreamed dating with be, sitting in amiable silence with the love of his life, quietly enjoying the sights of people going about their days. It was soft in a tangible way and he watched flecks of dust swirl through moats of sunlight feeling poetically romantic.

 

Venom seemed to retreat into their own thoughts, giving Eddie room to sit in silence and Eddie took the opportunity immediately to start scribbling down poetry while he could hide it from the symbiote. It was a little thing he liked to do whenever he had the chance. He had never been the most eloquent poet but he thought he was decent enough, and he was getting better with all the journals he had started to fill for his love. This had started up maybe a month ago and so far he'd managed to keep it secret from venom but he knew it would be a matter of time and he didn't really want to keep secrets for too long anyway. This was a quiet day and he didn't feel like thinking too hard so he just scrawled down haikus for the moment to express himself.

 _Brine, black and gooey_  
_You're cold so why do I feel warm_  
_I don't need answers_

He snorted to himself, it was a good start but didn't quite capture the specific feeling he was experiencing. Twirling his pen in his hand he admired its nib, he'd bought a fountain pen specifically for poetry as a treat. It was ostentatious and a bit obnoxious but that was just how he saw poetry.

 _Hand always held, singular_  
_Heart always warm, doubled beat_  
_Lips only for us_

A little closer. His smile turned pleased and he chewed the inside of his cheek while he thought of a final poem.

 _He smells of caramel_  
_I smell of desperation_  
_He doesn't mind though_

Perfect. He loosened all the soft walls he had put up as a invitation for Venom to come back and talk to him but it seemed the symbiote was still enjoying being quiet. It was a silent language they'd learnt together. As romantic as sharing every moment and not having any secrets from each other might seem to a outsider ,Eddie and Venom had learnt it didn't work practically. Privacy was still important for them and they were getting better at it. Venom had very much been scared of being entirely shut out as they had been in the past with others but Eddie had made a very strong point of always reassuring his boyfriend when he felt them starting to get nervous with soft brushes against their psyche.

They were a lot better at it now, Venom had slowly gained trust that Eddie wouldn't just lock him out forever and in turn had found out they actually quite enjoyed privacy sometimes. It felt soothing to just sit with Eddie and not have a constant conversation or hear running dialogue, gave them space to feel for themself and form their own identity. They'd always known they were their own person but it was a different thing being able to fully experience just being himself sometimes. His thoughts drifted aimlessly as Eddie messed around with the sugar and he simply enjoyed being on earth, something he still found novel to this day even after being with Eddie here for over a year. 

The thing that finally roused him was the smell of coffee and chocolate, what was this??? Both? He thought for a moment that Eddie might have ordered them a slice of cake or fudge with their drink but no the smells were too mixed. Rousing himself from the warm puddle he had formed in Eddie's brain they started speaking again

 **"WHAT IS IT? NOT CHOCOLATE, NOT COFFEE."** Ed took a sip and they trilled at the small rush of phenethylamine but tilted their head as Eddie had caffeine too.  
"It's called a Mocha, Venom. Actually it's not unlike us. Chocolate with a shot of coffee. Best of both worlds and incredibly complimentary, the coffee makes the chocolate richer and the chocolate makes the coffee sweeter." That significantly warmed Venom and they felt a rush of phenethylamine again but this time from Eddie, it made them form an invisible grin, a secret smile only Eddie knew about.  
**"WE LIKE THAT EDDIE, MOCHA DOES SOUND LIKE US. THIS IS MY NEW FAVOURITE DRINK, LOVE."**  
"Yeah, I think it's mine too. I used to think it was too sweet but I find it a lot less now, in comparison to you." If Venom could blush like Eddie they would be bright red now, in retaliation they made Eddie's cheeks go pink and cooed affectionately, warming his gut again. 

Compliments were hard for them to accept but they were getting better at it, they didn't completely panic and do something stupid like they used to. It had been quite an over dramatic day when Eddie had first called them cute in public and they'd slammed him into the pavement. Now they simply formed a tendril that curled against Eddie's jaw, somewhere no one would be looking if they didn't know to and Eddie leaned on his hand offering his fingers for them to twirl around. Venom had never been able to even imagine they'd ever find someone like Eddie let alone dream of it but they had and now they didn't think they'd be able to live without him. He had really taught him the meaning of love.

**Author's Note:**

> allo! i got this work betated as well but this time by the lovely [Strozzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi%22%3EStrozzzi)! please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this and you can still come talk to me on tumblr @ icarus-redux ;)


End file.
